Lо quз чо изсзsιτaвa
by cerezoo
Summary: El un famoso empresario,ella su asistente pronto se dara cuenta lo importante que es ella en su vida. Es un sasusaku.
1. La noticia

De nuevo se levantaría temprano no por que quisiera sino porque tenía que organizar una junta que su querido jefe le había pedido un día antes y ella como su asistente personal tenía que hacerlo pero no se quejaba a sus 23 años trabajaba en una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japóntrabajaba ahí desde los 20 años gracias al apoyo de sus amigo pudo entrar ahí y por su gran desempeño logro ser la asiste de Sasuke Uchiha jefe de tal corporación ella vivía enamorada de su jefe pero no se atrevía decirlo debido a que sabía que nunca seria correspondida.

Media hora después se encontraba vestida con una falda negra lisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas una blusa roja de cuello y un saco del mismo color de la falda unas medias de color negro y sus zapatillas del mismo color del traje con bordes en rojo, su cabello rosa caía sobre sus hombros no llevaba mucho maquillaje solo en sus ojos color jade y en sus labios, tomaba su café mientras leía los documentos que entregaría en la junta vio el reloj de la cocina se le había hecho tarde dejo su tasa en el lava trastes, tomo su portafolio y salió hacia su trabajo.

Muy cerca de ahí en una mansión un pelinegro salía del baño con una toalla en su cintura, 15 minutos más tarde se colocaba su corbata negra frente al espejo llevaba puesto un traje de terno negro y su camisa blanca con la cual lucia mas sus facciones perfectamente definidas, sus ojos negros como la noche sus cabellos negros con destellos azulados.

Salió de la mansión abordo su convertible y salió rumbo a su trabajo era el jefe de la empresa a sus escasos 25 años se hacía cargo de la empresa familiar _"Uchihas Corporation_" justo desde que su padre murió, su hermano lo ayudaba porque su carrera como abogado no le permitía estar siempre al pendiente por lo que gracias a la ayuda de su asistente Sakura Haruno pudo salir adelante.

Caminaba hacia su oficina no podía concentrarse con todas las persona saludándola pero no se molestaba, llego hasta su oficina y acomodó todo para su junta pero unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron….

-Pase-dijo

-Hola sakura-contestaron

-Sr. Sasuke ya tengo todo listo para la junta-anuncio

-Bien después de la junta con los inversionistas quiero que me reúnas a los socios por favor-dijo

-Claro-respondió

-Nos vemos en la sala de juntas-dijo y se fue

Al terminar la junta sakura salió a su oficina hizo unas llamadas; mientras tanto Sasuke decidió ir a su oficina al entrar se encontró con una pelirroja vestida un poco (demasiado diría yo) atrevida que al verlo se le abalanzo encima.

-Hola amor- dijo

-Hola Karin –respondió el pelinegro

-Y bien- pregunto

-Ya le pedí a Sakura que organice la junta para presentarte con ellos-menciono

Así es Karin trabajaría en la empresa por ser una de las mejores contadoras pero bueno sigamos.

-Y no quieres hacer algo mientras-dijo seductoramente

-Ahora no-dijo cansino

-Bueno- algo enfadada por el desprecio

Ring…ring…ring (sonido baratos de un timbre telefónico no hagan mucho caso)

-Contesto el pelinegro

-Lo estamos esperando en la sala de juntas- dijo sakura

-Voy para allá-dijo y colgó

**En sala de juntas:**

Se encontraban tanto Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Sai, Temari Sakura esperando al pelinegro, de pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la pareja….

-Bueno los cite porque tengo un aviso que darles-anuncio

-Que paso teme-dijo el rubio

-Cállate dobe, lo que tengo que decir es algo importante-dijo para continuar-ella es Karin y desde ahora trabajara aquí

-Mucho gusto-respondieron todos

- Y cual es lo importante teme-interrumpió el rubio

-Me voy a casar-contesto

Continuara…………………..


	2. Tal vez

Dolor, si eso era lo que sentía ya que nada era lo mismo desde una semana atrás mejor dicho desde el anuncio de su boda, todo cambio, su sonrisa, su vida, su amor ya no lo soportaba mas ya era demasiado para ella.

Todo se había ido por una borda sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, todo había quedado en el olvido y a causa de que, quizá nadie contestaría su pregunta pero todo el dolor que sentía se esfumaba por unos instantes al verlo organizar su boda si después de tantos años lo vio feliz como tantas veces soñó con ella, por ella pero no ahora todo era diferente no era por ella si no a costa de ella.

_FLASH BACK_

_Todos los presentes en la sala estaban callados, el silencio era abrumador y no era para menos, después de la noticia que acababan de escuchar nadie sabía que decir….._

"_Me voy a casar" esas palabras golpeaban las mentes de los presentes y es que no era de todos los días ver a Sasuke Uchiha dar una noticia así. Y es que nadie imaginaba el caos que se armaría de ahora en adelante y todas las consecuencias que esta decisión traería._

_- ¿Qué?-exclamo Neji_

_-Como lo oyeron me casare-exclamo irritado el pelinegro _

_-Pues felicidades-dijo Shikamaru y así los felicitaron uno a uno excepto el rubio y la peli rosa_

_-Y ustedes no dirán nada-cuestiono el pelinegro_

_-Feli…..-fue interrumpida por que alguien entraba a la sala_

_-Lamento llegar tarde- anuncio- -Lo mismo de siempre Itachi-atajo Sasuke_

_(Itachi como todos saben es el hermano mayor de Sasuke solo que es más alto y en esta historia será más amigable así que continuemos)_

_-Lo siento pero tenía otra junta hermano-contesto- en que van_

_-Tu hermano nos acaba de decir que se va a casar- contesto Neji_

_-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto_

_-Ya lo decidí Itachi me casare con Karin le guste a quien le guste- dijo-así que como ya está todo dicho pueden retirarse- aviso y se fue junto con Karin_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Desde ese día mantenía distancia con el pelinegro, pero le dolía mucho un nudo en la garganta se le formaba cada vez que los veía juntos o incluso besándose ya no sonreía cosa que sus amigos notaron.

Sasuke- Bien Ino ahora manda esos documentos y dáselos a los demás- dijo

Ino- Bien señor enseguida- dijo y se retiro dejando solo al pelinegro

TOC TOC

Sakura- Con permiso señor aquí le traigo los balances que me pidió de la empresa-dijo

Sasuke-Que bien a ver pásamelos- dijo y los leyó- Bien entonces se los pasas a Karin para que se encargue

Sakura- Bien señor me retiro tengo trabajo- y se retiro

_Sin duda las personas cambian y Sasuke Uchiha iba a saberlo muy pronto _

Sasuke-Ino puedes decirle a Karin que venga

Ino- Enseguida

Después de unos minutos

Karin- Me llamaste - dijo y se sentó enfrente del escritorio del pelinegro

Sasuke- Si toma estos documentos y necesito que los revises y me digas que te parecen

Karin- Bien si es todo me retiro- le dijo- tengo cosas que hacer

-Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado-

-Que bueno, ahora solo falta encargarnos que nada salga mal y le quitaremos todo-

Que pasa con el hermano

-De él me encargo yo , no te preocupes-

-Si es así lo hare-

--Entonces ¿ahora que?-

-Nada todo sigue igual no lo olvides- todo o nada

Bufo molesto no sabía que hacer. Que nadie respetaba sus decisiones. Desde el anuncio de la boda todo el mundo le preguntaba que en que pensaba al actuar tan precipitadamente.

Tal vez tuvieran razón pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo pero que podía hacer o más bien que esperaban que hiciera si su vida ya no parecía suya desde la muerte de su padre se esforzó por salir adelante sacar la empresa adelante y sobre todo que el dolor que sentía no fuera tan fuerte el perder a su padre lo destruyo pero sabía que para su madre lo fue mucho más.

El deseo de su padre para él y su hermano siempre fue que formaran una familia no… entonces por que si todos lo sabían no querían que lo hiciera con ello sería feliz su madre se lo había dicho

_Quiero que formes tu familia que seas feliz que vivas tu vida… _entonces por que era tan difícil hacerlo.

Sasuke- Bueno sakura como tenemos mucho trabajo necesito que tu y Karin trabajen juntos

Sakura.- Por mi bien señor hare lo posible para que la empresa salga adelante

Sasuke- Me gusta tu entusiasmo

Sakura- Bueno señor me retiro

Sasuke-Sakura-llamo

Sakura- si señor

Sasuke- Gracias por todo

-Sakura- de nada creo- dijo confusa

-Sasuke- Bien a trabajar

Tal vez la decisión de casarse era lo que le daría sentido a su vida pero era con la persona correcta

_Quizás no…………_


	3. Olvidar?

_Espro les guste el capi_

_**Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento _

_Recuerden Naruto no es mio el fic lo hago sin fines de lucro_

_

* * *

_

_El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo aunque con todas las dudas q en ese momento tenia …_

_No importaba tanto…._

- Disculpe la molestia señor pero lo busca su madre-dijo Ino

- Dile que pase-contesto un tanto extrañado por la visita de su madre

- Enseguida- y salió de la oficina

_Unos segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer con una sonrisa linda y sin duda daba a conocer su carácter apacible y amable y con rasgos parecidos a los de Sasuke_

- Madre que milagro verte por aquí- saludo

-Hola Sasuke-chan y contestando tu pregunta vengo a saludarte por que tu no lo haces- contesto

-Lo lamento madre no he tenido mucho tiempo- dijo un poco frustrado

-Ya me di cuenta- le dijo

-A que has venido madre- pregunto

-He venido a hablar sobre tu matrimonio- le contesto

-No hay otra cosa de la cual hablar- dijo

- Mira Sasuke-chan sé que es tu vida y todo lo que quieras pero es lo que quieres- dijo

_-no dijo nada solo observo a su madre-_

-Contesta Sasuke-chan es lo que en verdad quieres- volvió a preguntar

-No sé a que viene todo esto madre pero ya decidí lo que quiero hacer

- No has contestado mi pregunta

-Mira madre lo que……- no termino por que llamaron a la puerta

-Disculpe interrumpir señor pero… perdón no pensé que estuviera con alguien-dijo una pelirrosa

-No te preocupes Sakura mira te presento a mi madre- dijo- Mikoto Uchiha

-Mucho gusto- dijo estrechando la mano de la madre del pelinegro- me llamo Sakura Haruno

-Un gusto Sakura-san- saludo la mujer

-Bueno me retiro señor venia a revisar estos documentos con usted pero regreso al rato con permiso- hasta luego Mikoto-san- dijo y se retiro

- Bueno madre te parece si hablamos luego – dijo

-De acuerdo pero piénsalo si- se despidió y salió

* * *

-Que te dijo sakura, que pasó- dijo Ino

-Nada estaba ocupado- contesto la pelirrosa

-Que tienes últimamente te noto rara- le pregunto

-Pero que dices no me pasa nada-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo somos amigas no cuéntame-le dijo y vio que ponía una cara triste-te duele no es cierto y por que no simplemente se lo dices- termino

-Eso no importa el se va a casar y será feliz-dijo tristemente

-Y tú- que harás tu para ser feliz-le pregunto su amiga Ino

-Olvidarme de él dentro de un mes ya no será un hombre libre y nunca me ha visto a mí como mujer sino como……………….-su asistente-dijo entrecortadamente debido a que sentía como se acumulaban las lagrimas en sus ojos

-Sakura olvídalo esto no te hace ningún bien-le aconsejó

-Lo se Ino te prometo que lo intentare- le dijo

-Bueno amiga será lo mejor te lo aseguro-dijo

-Ahora cuéntame tu como vas con Sai- le pregunto a lo que la rubia solo se sonrojo era bien sabido que la rubia y el pelinegro se gustaban

-Pues todo bien hay Saku no sabes es tan lindo tan romántico, nunca pensé llegar a enamorarme

así de el- le contesto

-Sabia que tu y Sai algún día se confesarían lo que sienten- dijo la pelirrosa

-Tienes razón amiga espero que pronto tu también te decidas eh-dijo la rubia

-Solo espero que Hinata un dia de estos nos de la noticia- dijo

-Eso si Naruto se abre los ojos y se da cuenta- dijo y ambas rieron

-Bueno Ino me voy cuídate nos vemos al rato

-Bay Sakura- dijeron y se despidieron

..

....

-Adelante –dijo una pelirrosa que se encontraba en su oficina

-Sakura-chan como estas-dijo un rubio

-Bien Naruto y tu que tal- contesto la pelirrosa

-Más o menos el teme me ha dado mucho trabajo-contesto

-El señor se esfuerza por sacar la empresa adelante- le dijo ella

-Si pero últimamente ha estado de muy mal humor-

-No lo había notado- le dijo

- Desde que le hablo con Itachi esta como enojado –

-Que raro porque habrán peleado- le pregunto

- Ya sabes por lo de su boda- a mi Karin no me cae muy bien me da un mal presentimiento

-Hay Naruto veras que todo ira bien sabes que el señor no hace nada sino está completamente seguro-

-Bueno Sakura-chan te dejo para que nos vayamos juntos te parece

-Claro que si deja acomodo todo te veo en la salida-dijo la pelirrosa

-Nos vemos no tardes-le grito ya afuera de la oficina

_TOC TOC_

-Se puede

-Claro señor pase

-Ya te ibas Sakura

-Em si solo recogía mis cosas, se le ofrecía algo- dijo algo confundida por la visita del pelinegro

-No bueno si hablar contigo pero será mañana- dijo el pelinegro

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana señor- se despidió

_Si él iba a hacer feliz porque ella no…………………………_

_Si eso implicaba irse de la empresa lo haría…si debía dejarlo lo haría…….._

_Lo que no sabía es que ahora un lazo mas fuerte los uniría…………………..y tal vez todo cambiaria_

* * *

_Los rayos del sol daban directamente un su rostro de mala gana se levanto no tenia intenciones de levantarse pero entonces recordó que su jefe quería hablar con ellas._

_Perezosamente se levantó y entro al baño a ducharse_

_Solo faltaba su bolsa para salir a trabajar la tomo del perchero y se disponía a salir pero no cruzo el umbral de la puerta cuando se topo con……_

-Señor .ke-dijo por la impresión

-Sakura-dijo algo cohibido al percatarse de la cercanía de la pelirrosa

-Ehm que hace aquí señor- dijo

-Venia a hablar contigo- le respondió

-Que pasa es urgente- dijo ya preocupada porque si su jefe la iba a buscar

-No solo quería preguntarte… - no termino por que se vio interrumpido por que un niño le hablo a Sakura

-Sakura-chan ya te vas- dijo el pequeño

-Si Suzaku ya me voy y tu pequeño ya vas a la escuela- le pregunto mientras se agachaba a su altura

-Si- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_El pelinegro solo observaba a la pelirrosa y al pequeño niño, y al verlos así pensó que era algo la pelirrosa pero vio que una señora se acercaba y saludaba a la pelirrosa y se llevaba al niño hubiera seguido en su mundo si su celular no lo hubiera interrumpid…._

-Bueno- contesto

-la pelirrosa solo observaba a su jefe –

-Como has dicho- grito- si esta aquí conmigo vamos para allá no te muevas de ahí, adiós

-Que paso señor- pegunto la pelirrosa

-Tenemos un problema- dijo

_Tal vez sus caminos se unirían pero todo seria para bien…………_

_Quizás no….solo el destino lo sabe…._

* * *

Y bien les gusto espero q si pues me dejan un review

o diganme q no les quite el tiempo lo q sea

bueno se kuidan y muchas gracias por leer

muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan

en verdad gracias a todosq se toman

la molestia de leer y muchas

gracias dianita

-----» chao «----


	4. Hospital

-¿Qué paso Hinata?-pregunto la pelirrosa al llegar al hospital junto a Sasuke

**Flash Back**

_-Tenemos que irnos Sakura-le dijo el pelinegro al colgar el teléfono_

_-Pero a donde-pregunto consternada _

_-Era Hinata me dijo que Naruto sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital_

_-Pero como esta que más le dijo señor- la pelirrosa estaba a punto de llorar ya que su gran amigo casi hermano estaba herido_

_-Nolo se Sakura no me dijo nada más así que vámonos-le dijo comenzando a entrar a su carro_

_-Claro señor-le dijo al subir al carro del pelinegro con destino al hospital_

**Fin Flas Back**

-No lo se Sakura-chan esta mañana al llegar a la oficina lo fui a buscar a su oficina pero no estaba

Por lo que decidí buscarlo en sala de juntas donde casi siempre esta y lo encontré inconsciente y cubierto de sangre estaba muy mal sakura- dijo la ojipelra comenzando a llorar

-Dios mío Hinata-le dijo la pelirrosa preocupada abrazando a su amiga-pero los médicos que han dicho

-Tranquilícense las dios quieren ya los están revisando y pronto nos dirán que es lo que tiene-interrumpió el pelinegro al ver que las dos estaban muy nerviosas

* * *

-Señor hicimos lo que nos pidió-

-Bien espero que ahora todo salga bien

--No se preocupe señor ese hombre recibió su merecido y mas

-Bien espero que no lo hayan matado por que todavía le falta sufrir más

-Y ahora que señor

-Solo nos queda esperar que pasa en _Uchiha Corporation_

* * *

-Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto

-Si somos sus amigos doctor-dijo el azabache-como está doctor

-Se encuentra bien pero no puedo darles más detalles por no ser familiares

El pelinegro se alejo un poco de Sakura y Hinata para hablar con el doctor

-Vera doctor él no tiene familiares cercanos- le dijo el azabache

-Entonces necesito que usted y una persona más me firmen un documento en donde se harán cargo del paciente

-Esta bien doctor permítame

-Que le dijo señor- pregunto la pelirrosa al ver a su jefe

-Quiere que dos de nosotros s firme un acta para hacernos cargo de Naruto-continuo al ver que ninguna de las dos decía nada- uno seria yo y..-fue interrumpido

-Yo lo haría señor es mi amigo y quiero ayudarlo- no lo crees Hinata

-SI sakura-chan-le dijo la ojiperla

-Bien entonces acompáñame Sakura enseguida volvemos Hinata

-Está bien- dijo viendo a través de una ventana que se encontraba en la sala de espera

"por que no puedo ayudarte Naruto-kun" pensó la ojiperla al saber que ella no podría hacer nada por el rubio lo amaba demasiado y al verlo en la oficina esa mañana la había lastimado ojala algún día podía confesarle sus sentimientos……

* * *

-Muy bien doctor está todo listo-pregunto el azabache

-Si ya que los dos firmaron se harán cargo del paciente- les informo

-Pero que tenemos que hacer doctor- pregunto la pelirrosa al no entender del todo lo que el doctor les decía

-Bueno lo que ustedes harán es tomar las decisiones que les demos como; por ejemplo si el Sr. Uzumaki necesita una operación ustedes darán el permiso cosas así pero quiero que sean consientes de una cosa

-¿Cuál doctor?-contesto el azabache

-Que ustedes hayan aceptado ser los representantes del es algo muy importante no pueden dejar de lado esto se los pido

-Oh vaya ahora nos dirá como está el-le interrumpió el azabache

-Si mire el Sr. Uzumaki ingreso en el hospital con una contusión en la cabeza lo que origino su pérdida de conciencia, aparte de ello tenia diversos golpes en el abdomen y otras partes del cuerpo y la sangre se debía a que los golpes fueron hechos en lugares estratégicos

-¿Cómo es eso doctor?-dijo el pelinegro al quedar en shock por esa noticia no podía ser lo que él creía

-Vera las personas que hicieron esto sabían en que partes del cuerpo se debe golpear para no matar a alguien- explico el doctor

-Dios mío-murmuro la pelirrosa sorprendida de la gravedad del asunto-Pero él se pondrá bien verdad doctor digo estará bien

-Por el momento está estable le suministramos calmantes y le dimos anestesia por lo menos para lo que resta del día de hoy y mañana que despierte veremos como a evolucionado y veré cuando le doy el alta

-Cuando podremos verlo- pregunto el pelinegro

-Ahora mismo síganme y los llevare con el

-Esta bien doctor-dijo el pelinegro levantándose para seguir al doctor que ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándolos-vamos Sakura

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación

-Bien los dejo les encargo los que les pedí cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme-les dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación

-Naruto~kun-susurro la pelirrosa al observar a su amigo un poco pálido y con algunos moretones en la cara

-Hmp- el pelinegro estaba desconcertado aquellos que hayan hecho eso lo pagarían caro de eso el se iba a encargar lo mas importante en ese momento era su amigo

-Voy por Hinata- le dijo la pelirrosa necesitaba salir de ahí las ganas de llorar le estaban ganando y no quería hacerlo con el pelinegro a su lado

......

....

-Hinata-le hablo la pelirrosa al ver a su amiga dormida en el sillón de la sala de espera

-mmm-la ojiperla comenzaba a despertar- que pasa Sakura

-Acompáñame Hina vamos a ver a Naruto-le dijo la pelirrosa al ver como la pelinegra terminaba de despertar

-Vamos Saku, dime que tiene-le pegunto la pelinegra esta a que se moría de la curiosidad

-Tiene algunos golpes pero estará bien Hina-le dijo la pelirrosa no quería preocupar a su amiga por eso no le dijo toda la verdad-ya llegamos estas lista

-Si-respondió la ojiperla al entrar completamente a la habitación observo al pelinegro de pie observando por una ventana donde se podía observar que la tarde se hacía presente en la ciudad tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para observar claramente al rubio ya que las lagrimas no la dejaban ver es que el rubio se encontraba con algunos aparatos en su rostro eso le partió el alma comenzó a llorar, de pronto sintió la mano de la pelirrosa en su hombro dándole todo el apoyo que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba era consciente de que su amiga ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio.

Los tres permanecieron unas horas mas junto la rubio sabían que no iba a despertar pero querían ver que estaba bien el pelinegro iba a hablar pero su teléfono lo interrumpió _que no podía hablar sin que ese molesto aparato lo molestara_…

-Bueno contesto el pelinegro

-Hola mi amor-escucho la molesta oz de Karin _diablos se había olvidado de ella_-¿Dónde estás?

-Que pasó Karin-contesto el pelinegro como se pudo olvidar de ella había pasado todo el dia con la pelirrosa y nunca se acordó de ella

-¿Dónde estás amor? Te he estado llamando a la oficina pero me dijeron que no estabas te llame a casa pero me dijeron lo mismo

-Estoy ocupado Karin ahorita no puedo verte-le contesto molesto al saber que Karin lo había estado vigilando que no se cansaba

-Pero porque ¿Con quién estas Sasuke?- le pregunto molesta

-Estoy ocupado Karin ya te lo dije cuando pueda voy a verte si adiós.-le corto molesto por sus celos

-Señor-le distrajo la pelirrosa

-Dime Sakura-le contesto más tranquilo no tenia porque desquitarse con ella ya hablaría con Karin más tarde

-Sera mejor que se vaya nosotros nos haremos cargo de Naruto no quiero que tenga problemas con la señorita Karin

-No es ningún problema Sakura además necesitamos que alguien se quede aquí-le dijo el pelinegro

-Bueno pues sobre so creo que me quedare yo-dijo la pelirrosa a lo que antes le había dicho su jefe

-No Sakura ustedes vayan a descansar yo me quedo con el –le respondió el pelinegro el no dejaría que junas damas se quedaran en un lugar así tan incomodo después de todo era un caballero

-Pero señor usted-iba a responderle la pelirrosa pero la ojipelra la interrumpió

-Ninguno de los dos se quedara ya que mañana tienen una junta muy importante y tienen que descansar así que me quedare yo-les dijo la ojipela segura de lo que quería hacer

-Pero Hina tu también tienes que trabajar además has estado aquí todo el día-le dijo la pelirrosa aunque ella también estaba cansada

-No importa Sakura me quiero quedar además el jefe te necesita-le dijo alo que la pelirrosa se sonrojo y el pelinegro desvió la vista a un punto nulo de la habitación

-Estás segura Hinata-le repitió la pelirrosa para quitar su sonrojó por las palabras dichas por su amiga, después vio como esta asentía por lo que no le quedo más remedio que hacerle caso- está bien cualquier cosa nos avisas Hina nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Sakura-le dijo y le dio un abrazo

-Bueno Hinata te encargo a Naruto nos vemos- se despidió el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

-Nos vemos amiga cuídate- se despidió la pelirrosa al cerrar la puerta de la habitación se encamino al elevador para irse a su casa estaba demasiado cansada

-Sakura-esa voz la hizo voltear para ver a su jefe con un café en la mano _pensé que ya se había ido_ pensó la pelirrosa

-No te estaba esperando-respondió el pelinegro y observo a una sonrojada Sakura.

Ella por us parte se quedo en shock a poco lo había dicho en voz alta en ese instante el elevador llego y los dos subieron a él un silencio se formo entre ellos. Rápidamente llegaron a la planta baja

-Bueno nos vemos mañana señor-se despidió la pelirrosa

-Espera Sakura-le hablo el pelinegro al ver que ella le daba la espalda pero al escucharlo hablar se volteo hacia el-te llevo a casa

-No se moleste señor me voy sola además la señorita Karin lo está esperando-le dijo la pelirrosa

-No es ninguna molestia es muy tarde para que andes sola-le contesto el pelinegro-y no te iras de aquí si no es conmigo

La pelirrosa sabía que su jefe iba a cumplir lo que le dijo por lo que termino aceptando. Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto del pelinegro el viaje fue tranquilo ninguno decía nada hasta que la pelirrosa le pregunto lago que todo el día la estuvo inquietando

-Señor-pregunto la pelirrosa tímidamente

-Hmp-le dijo el pelinegro dándole a entender que le estaba poniendo atención

-Que hará con lo Naruto~kun digo que pasara con el- termino diciéndolo con un sonido de voz bajo ya que podía saber por la forma en que su jefe tomo el volante que estaba un poco molesto por ese asunto

-Sabia que tarde o temprano me preguntarías eso- dijo el pelinegro viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura- pero necesito saber que paso y quienes fueron esto no se quedara asi si es lo que quieres saber

-Siempre he pensado que las cosas pasan por una razón pero no entiendo por que le paso esto a Naruto~kun-dijo la pelirrosa

-No lo sé Sakura pero esto lo pagaran muy caro así que tranquilízate y descansa mañana tenemos un día muy pesado y por la tarde vendremos a ver a Naruto de acuerdo-le dijo el pelinegro mientras detenía el carro ya que habían llegado a casa de la pelirrosa

-Está bien señor nos vemos mañana y gracias por traerme-se despidió la pelirrosa al bajarse del carro ya que si el pelinegro se bajaba tenia que invitarlo a pasar no es que no quisiera pero no quería que tuviera problemas oca su novia

-Hasta mañana Sakura- el pelinegro espero a que la pelirrosa entrara a su casa y así arrancar el carro estaba cansado lo único que quería era descansar así que mañana hablaría con Karin

* * *

Me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar por

el capitulo mi razon fue que etuve un poco enferma y no tenia

muchas ganas de escribir pero ya regrese asi que les pido miles de disculpas

espero me dejen un review vale buneo m voy en unos

dias tienen el siguiente capi si

kuidense

bai

gracias a tooos yde nuevo les pido disculpas... [=


	5. Sorpresa

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable la falta de sueño y los tragos que tomo después de dejar a la pelirrosa no le habían caído muy bien si seguía así sufriría de migraña; al menos ya había terminado esa molesta junta solo faltaba que le llevaran las sus pastillas que pidió para el dolor y partiría a ver a su amigo…

-Tome señor aquí tiene- la voz de la pelirrosa lo había devuelto a la realidad al estar pensando en su rubio amigo

-Gracias Sakura deja que se me quite el dolor de cabeza y vamos a ver a Naruto-le dijo al tomar las patillas de un solo golpe

-Pensé que iríamos mas tarde señor-le dijo la pelirrosa al no entender el por que ir tan temprano

-Lo mejor será ir temprano tenemos que ir a ver cómo va todo recuerda que ahora somos responsables de Naruto

-Está bien señor am una última pregunta-dijo la pelirrosa esperando una señal que le dijera que el pelinegro le ponía atención y la obtuvo cuando él la vio directamente a los ojos- este vera ayer usted había ido a mi casa a decirme algo quería saber si necesitaba algo

Quedo en estado de shock no se esperaba esa pregunta que haría no había como librarse ahora solo le quedaba contestar pero como hacerlo si ni el mismo sabia para que había ido a su casa…mientras tanto la pelirrosa se le quedo viendo a su jefe que le ocurría el nunca se quedaba sin respuestas a poco le había pillado desprevenido…

-Bueno veras sobre eso y..-no termino porque alguien estaba gritando fuera de su oficina

-No puede para señorita esta ocupado-

-No me interesa- el pelinegro conocía esa voz pero no lo afirmo si no hasta que esa persona entro a su oficina seguida por otra… sin duda era….

-Lo siento señor pero no pude detenerla-

-No te preocupes Ino puedes retirarte y tu Karin tranquilízate- le dijo el pelinegro viendo fijamente a la persona que sería parada enfrente de la puerta que había sido cerrada de por Ino...

-SASUKE-

E l pelinegro la ignoro y volteo a ver a la pelirrosa que veía a Karin que se encontraba furiosa

-Sakura-la pelirrosa volteo a ver a su jefe se encontraba molesto lo sabia- nos puedes dejar solos enseguida nos vamos así que alístate- al terminar el pelinegro seguía viendo a Karin molesto mas bien muy enfadado, la pelirrosa simplemente camino hacia la puerta que conducía a su oficina que estaba a lado de la puerta de entrada a la oficina de su jefe sabia que debía dejarlos conocia a su jefe y este no era de ser muy compasivo cuando se enojaba así que lo mejor era salir de allí..

-Y bien no piensas decir nada- le dijo la pelirroja un poco cohibida por la dura mirada del pelinegro

-Hmp- dijo el pelinegro le volvió el enojo a la pelirroja

_Le dolía otra vez la cabeza…._

-Mira SASUKE-le grito- estoy molesta sabes y no me vengas con tu"hmp"-el pelinegro no le contesto sino que solo la siguió observando con una mirada demasiado intimidatoria- ¿donde estuviste ayer eh?´-la pelirroja se había acercado al escritorio haciendo movimientos con la mano pero el pelinegro no se movía

.Ayer llego de viaje tras una semana de no verte y que me encuentro con que ni tu ni tu secretaria de cuarta están en la empresa llamo a tu casa y me dicen que no has estado ahí luego te marco al celular y me dices que estas ocupado y me cuelgas el teléfono y me dices que más tarde me hablas cosa que no paso y hoy llego y me dicen que estas con esa por quien me tomas por una estúpida - la pelirroja no dejaba de gritar eso lo estaba molestando que nunca se callaba si era su prometida pero su paciencia se había terminado…

-Sasuke contéstame cuando te hablo-exclamo la pelirroja dando un golpe en el escritorio- hey sass..

-Ya basta Karin-grito el pelinegro sabía que no debía gritarle pero es que esa mujer era irritante- si no estábamos Sakura y yo ayer fue porque estábamos ocupados y sabes que en casa no estoy en casa a esa hora así que ese es problema tuyo y si no te llame es porque estaba cansado y era tarde y si estaba con esa como tú la llamas es porque tenemos trabajo si-le contesto la pelirroja solo se quedo callada nunca pensó que le gritaría-y si quieres saber algo más me avisas me voy nos vemos luego-le dijo el pelinegro al salir de su oficina e ir a la de Sakura estaba demasiado molesto nunca creyó que Karin le haría esa escena de celos...

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su oficina había escuchado toda la pelea y la verdad se sorprendió pero no dijo nada solo escucho los golpes en su puerta que le indicaban que su jefe la estaba esperando para irse.

Al salir de la oficina no lo vio por lo que decidió ir al ascensor lo pudo divisar recargado en una columna alado del ascensor y vio como Ino le hacia señas con la mano ella solo le movió la cabeza en señal de que había captado la señal suspiro y camino para quedar enfrente de las puertas del ascensor que no tardo en llegar fue la primera en subir y presiono el botón para darle tiempo a su jefe segundos después lo vio subir y presiono el botón que los dejaría en la planta baja.

No tardaron mucho en bajar los dos caminaban a la par sabia que aun le dolía la cabeza por lo que decidió que era mejor no hablar salieron del edificio y vio el carro de su jefe aparcado enfrente el le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera le cerró la puerta y se dirigió al otro lado del carro

Lo puso en marcha y tomaron rumbo al hospital ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra

* * *

Ahora se sentía más tranquila el rubio se encontraba mejor en cualquier momento llegarían Sakura y su jefe a pesar de lo incoo que era el sillón en que había pasado la noche había dormido bien. Sólo faltaba que el rubio despertara tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella como le gustaría hacer eso todos los días de una cosa estaba segura lucharía por el rubio no importaba que lo sucediera le declararía sus sentimientos .. sintió como su mano era presionada levanto la vista y vio que el rubio trataba de abrir los ojos sonrió y ella fue la que apretó la mano

Estaba feliz el rubio estaba reaccionando…después de unos momentos lo vio abrir los ojos

-Hinata eres tu-le dijo con dificultad

-Si Naruto-kun-l dijo la pelinegra un poco sonrojada y separando sus manos de las de el

-¿Qué ha pasado Hina-chan?-le pregunto el rubio tocándose la cabeza sentía que le daba vueltas

-No mucho estas aquí desde ayer es un milagro que hayas despertado -le dijo la pelinegra alejándose un poco

-Pero que le pasa –pensó el rubio-vaya me duele todo

-Era de suponerse- los dos voltearon ala puerta

-Ha pero si eres tú..- dijo el rubio-Sakura-chan

-Si soy yo esperabas a alguien más –le dijo la pelirrosa al ver a su amigo despierto-Hola Hinata

-Hola Sakura, Sasuke-san

-No pero me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano el teme no viene contigo

-A quien le dices teme dobe- saludo el pelinegro-Buen día Hinata

-Sasuke-teme me da gusto verte- le dijo con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro

-Hmp- le contesto el pelinegro

-Y bien como te sientes me preocupaste demasiado sabes- dijo la pelirrosa haciéndose la enojada con el rubio

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero me siento mejor tengo ganas de comer ramen- pueden traerme un plato de amen por favor-dijo poniendo su cara tierna para que la pelirrosa le trajera lo que pidio

-Está bien voy por el no te muevas de aquí me acompañas hina-le dijo al ponerse de pie y salir las dos por la comida del rubio ahora si estaba feliz…

Al verlas salir...

-Sasuke-llamo el rubio este solo lo miro y camino a paso lento para estar enfrente de la cama del rubio

-Dime- le dijo para que supiera que le había puesto atención ya sabía para donde iba la cosa..

-Quiero saber que paso no te lo pido te lo exijo

El pelinegro solamente suspiro y le conto todo lo que el sabia..

-Y que vas hacer teme

-No lo sé dobe pero créeme que los que te hicieron esto lo pagaran además que necesito saber que era lo que hacían en la oficina ahora solo te pido que no le cuentes esto a Sakura estaba preocupada por ti así que no le des otra preocupación

-SI lo sé y dime otra cosa Hinata se quedo aquí toda lo noche

-Tú que crees dobe- le dijo el rubio solo se hecho a reír le agradaba la idea de que Hinata lo haya cuidado le tenía que dar las gracias ninguno toco el tema otra vez solo hablaron de temas triviales hasta que llegaron las chicas junto con el doctor que le dio el alta a Naruto junto a una semana de descanso a pedido del rubio

Después de eso los cuatro se fueron a casa del rubio para ver que estuviera cómodo…

Hinata se ofreció a ayudarlo al saber que loso otros dos tenían asuntos pendientes y porque quería pasar un tiempo con el …

* * *

La cabeza ya no le dolía pero ahora tendría que hablar con Karin y aclarar las cosas, además que la compañía de la pelirrosa lo había relajado sin duda le debía una disculpa por como la había tratado..

-Sakura- la llamo antes de que saliera del ascensor durante el camino de regreso a la oficina había estado pensado como decirle lo siento pero todo se esfumo cuando ella lo volteo a ver

-Si señor-le contesto mirándolo a la cara al ver que el no continuaba

-Veras quiero pedirte una disculpa el día de hoy te trate mal a pesar de que no tenias nada de culpa en verdad lo lamento- termino desviando la mirada y un poco sonrojado

-No se preocupe señor lo entiendo el día de hoy no tuvo un buen día así que es comprensible

-Pero no es razón para haberte tratado de esa manera

-Ya no se preocupe pero si no le molesta quiero retirarme estoy algo cansada y ya casi termina mi turno-le dijo en un tono bajo por si el pelinegro se molestaba- digo si no tenemos algo pendiente

-No ya puedes retirarte yo también ya me voy solo venia a ver como estaba todo pero nos vemos el lunes que descanses Sakura-le dijo al caminar a su oficina

-Hasta el lunes señor que descanse- le grito al ver que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta yen respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa por parte del pelinegro que hacían que las mariposas que se sentí en su interior comenzaran un revoloteo.._Definitivamente estaba enamorada de ese hombre_…

Al fin iba a descansar gracias a dios era viernes había sido muchos acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo primero la boda de su jefe, luego lo del rubio sin duda necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Pero lo que en ese momento quería era ir a su casa y dormir mañana hablaría con Ino e iría visitar al rubio sin duda necesitaba energías, camino hacia la parada del camión que la llevara a su casa pero en ese momento iba tan distraída que no noto que alguien la iba siguiendo hasta que sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la giraban..

Ahogo un grito por la sorpresa _tan perdida en sus pensamientos iba_ alzó el rostro para encarar a la persona que había tenido el atrevimiento de hacerle eso y en su cara se reflejo la sorpresa de ver a esa persona ahí….

-No lo puedo creer tu- dijo la pelirrosa

-Hola Sakura tanto tiempo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. le pregunto

-Es una sorpresa pero traigo con migo a- le dijo y se hizo a un lado para que la pelirrosa pudiera ver a….

-Tu- le grito llena de sorpresa- y se lanzo a sus brazos

* * *

Y bien que tal les gusto espero que si

perdonen las faltas de ortografia

em pues se los prometi les dije en unos

dias y lo cumpli

gracias x sus reviews los dejo

se cuidan nos vemos en unos dias

bay


	6. Gaara

-¿Y cuando llegaron?-pregunto curiosa

-Hoy por la mañana

-Por que no me avisaron pude ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto-les dijo en tono enfadado

-No hubiera sido necesario fue un viaje inesperado Sakura-le contesto y le dio un sorbo a su café

-Eso no tiene nada que ver sabes que lo hubiera hecho-seguía con el tono enfadado

-En serio no sé cómo te soportan en tu trabajo Sakura-le dijo-eres tan terca

-Ja,ja eso no es gracioso Gaara-le contraatacó

--Claro que si es gracioso-le dijo y lanzo un bostezo en señal de cansancio la pelirrosa vio la hora en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y se sorprendió de la hora ya era muy tarde

-Dios mío!-exclamo-ya es muy tarde lamento no haberte dejado dormir-lo miro apenada

-No te preocupes-le dijo Gaara reteniendo un bostezo

-Bueno pues te dejo que duermas bien si tienes frio aquí dejo unas cobijas-le dijo mientras le señalaba estas-que tengas buenas noches

-Sabes Sakura te extrañe mucho y no te preocupes por mí no hace tanto frio además el sillón es cómodo-le dijo y se reclino en el-buenas noches cerezo a por cierto cuidado con los ronquidos de Temari

-Buenas noches- le contesto mientras omitía una sonrisa por su comentario caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio realmente ese día fue de locos no esperaba ver de nuevo a Gaara y cómo olvidarse de Temari exactamente habían pasado casi 5 años sin verlos .Entro en su cuarto sin hacer ruido y prendió la luz esperaba no molestarla seguro también estaba cansada vio que ella se removió un poco y luego siguió durmiendo apago de nuevo la luz y se acostó sin duda le hacían mucha falta……

* * *

-Hmp dobe-le exclamo el pelinegro

-Ya sabía yo que a ti ni te importaba no se por que te cuento estas cosas-le dijo el rubio molesto

-Sera porque soy tu único amigo y no es que no me importe es solo que estoy cansado-le dijo

-Está bien teme pero que tienes estas bien-le pregunto-cuéntame-le animo

-Algo así es solo que anoche que fui con Karin a "arreglar las cosas"-dijo enfatizando las palabras-se la paso hablando sobre cosas sin importancia como que si se él había roto una uña que so la vendedora de una tienda estaba mal vestida y cosas así y al final se enojo por que no la apoyo con los asuntos de la boda y no sé que mas-termino exasperado la verdad es que ahora se sentía un poco más relajado

-Deberás teme no sé como la aguantas –dictamino el rubio deslizándose en el asiento en señal de resignación-es que esa mujer es tan superficial, enserio no se que le viste seguro estas teme.

-Ya cállate dobe –le dijo masajeando su frente en verdad no aguantaba el cansancio lo peor de ello era que luego le dolía la cabeza dios no aguantaría así todo el día_ de nuevo…_

-Bien me voy tengo trabajo y creo que tu también-se levanto y dijo- ya es tarde y Sakura~chan se ve feliz no crees

-Sí creo que si-le contesto dubitativo la verdad es que no había pasado por alto ese detalle había llegado alegre y sonriente eso no le sorprendió ya que ella casi todos los días sonería pero ahora lo hacía constantemente eso ere raro…

-Hay teme me voy contigo no se pude nos vemos más tarde tengo trabajo-se levanto y se fue dejando solo al pelinegro

--Sakura-la llamo

-Dígame señor-le contesto cuando estuvo cerca estaba muy distraída esa mañana, más bien delirante de felicidad hacía tiempo que no se sentía así…

-Como vas con lo que te pedí hace un mes-le pregunto

-O sobre ello me temo que no entiendo una parte así que le pido un poco más de tiempo

-No te preocupes haber dime en que no le entiendes así te puedo ayudar en lo que no entiendes

-O no señor no se preocupe ya veré como le hago pero…-no termino de hablar por que su lindo y guapo jefe la interrumpió

-No es molestia Sakura anda tráelo-le ordeno

-Está bien-le dijo y fue a su oficina por lo que necesitaba y regreso con su jefe como era casi fin de año no tenían mucho trabajo pero nunca imagino que su jefe la ayudaría con algo tan básico como lo que le había encargado es mas pensó que se molestaría por que no lo tenía pero fue todo lo contrario por eso amaba a ese hombre por que era tan como decirlo tan ¿considerado? No, no era eso pensaría en una palabra para describirlo pero ahora tenía trabajo que hacer……..

-Y bien-le dijo el azabache al ver que ella regresaba y se sentaba enfrente de él y buscaba en los papeles que llevaba minutos antes en las manos

-Vera mire este dato simplemente no me cuadra-le dijo con cara de que no entendía nada

-Haber préstamelo-le pidió y la pelirrosa le tendió la carpeta que llevaba en las manos

El pelinegro los observo y rectifico los datos que estaban anotados pero tenia la misma duda que la pelirrosa esos datos no coincidían seguro había sido un erros humano pero ahora necesitaría investigar _le dolió de nuevo la cabeza_

.

..

…

-Y bien Karin dime por que no coinciden las cifras-le pregunto a la pelirroja pero esta solo estaba nerviosa

-No lo sé amor seguro la incompetente de tu asistente los copio mal-le dijo tratando de que le pelinegro le creyera pero con sus palabras solo consiguió que este la viera con ojos entrecerrados

-N o lo creo Karin ya que yo mismo revise esos datos así que ahora mismo me dices que pasa o tendré que convocar a una junta-le dijo- a y no es incompetente ya que Sakura-dijo señalando a la nombrada – es una mujer reconocida por sus impecables trabajos y es muy difícil que se equivoque así que no la llames de esa manera quieres

-Ahora la defiendes-grito Karin, el pelinegro y la pelirrosa solo pusieron los ojos en blanco en verdad la mujer era ruidosa-por si no recuerdas soy tu prometida sabes-le recordó

-Mira Karin no mezcles el trabajo con la vida personal así que te agradecería que te centres en el problema que tienes encima porque esto se dará en la junta de fin de año y si no quieres tener más problemas querida-recalco la última palabra dicha e hizo que la pelirrosa lo volteara a ver ya que el tono que había usado era cortante-te aconsejo que nos expliques a nosotros que es lo que pasa con esos datos de una vez por todas

-No lo se déjame revisarlos y mañana les aviso si-les dijo nerviosa de nuevo-pero ahora debo salir un momento

-Está bien Karin-la susodicha sonrió-solo un momento para que revisemos contigo esos datos te esperamos en sala de juntas, vamos Sakura-dijo y a Karin casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas ahora no tenia escapatoria

-Sasuke espera necesito hablar contigo-dijo la pelirroja

-Ahora que pasa-dijo y volvió a verla y le dijo a sakura- nos das un momento por favor

-Claro señor-le contesto y salió de la oficina y se dirigió a recepción en donde estaba Ino

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sasuke

-Y bien Karin-le dijo Sasuke tras un largo silencio que lo incomodaba la verdad es que no estaba de humor

-Veras..-dijo dubitativa es que ya se había dado cuanta ahora que haría necesitaba tiempo pero con el pelinegro en su contra no lo tendría que inventar algo y rápido si no todo sele saldría de las manos y eso no era bueno no en ese momento no ahora que estaba a un solo paso de su cometido…

-De que se trata Karin tengo prisa-le aviso

-Es que esos datos no los tengo aquí tendré que ir al banco y eso tardara mucho-dijo tratando de convencer al pelinegro-las ves tarde más de lo que tienes disponible además tengo mucho trabajo en este momento así que no queda de otra más que esperar

-No importa dinos que falta y Sakura y yo nos encargaremos- la pelirroja al escucharlo se le ocurrió una idea

-Así que de eso trata ¿quieres pasar tiempo con esa no?-le pregunto molesta al hallarle la lógica a todo ese asunto

-De que diablos hablas-le dijo al ver que ella malinterpretaba sus palabras

-De que tu Sasuke estas del lado de esa para hacerme a un lado verdad como no lo vi antes que estúpida soy, pero una cosa te digo Sasuke de mi no te libraras fácilmente es mas por ser mi prometido debes estar de mi lado y no el de esa-le grito

El pelinegro no le contesto solo la vio fijamente así que esa era la idea de Karin para que el olvidara todo el asunto en parte ella tenía razón el debía defenderla pero por una extraña razón algo le decía que debía ser neutro en ese problema además si Karin no tenia culpa y si solo era un error de cálculos ella seria inocente pero en ese momento no le importaba nada sino su empresa, la empresa en la que sus padres habían invertido todos sus sueños y no le quedaba más que defender ese patrimonio.

-Mira Karin en este momento estoy muy cansado, me duele la cabeza y no pienso discutir contigo y no es como tú dices yo no estoy de parte de nadie asique te doy un minuto para que nos des esa información si no yo mismo pire al banco a que me expliquen que pasa si así que te dejo y te espero en mi oficina- le dijo y abrió la puerta y antes de salir le aviso- solo un minuto

* * *

Mientras Sakura e Ino

-Ino-llamo Sakura

-Que pasa mujer-le contesto está al ver a su amiga muy contente no era usual en ella estar así

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –le preguntó

-Nada importante porque-le contesto

-Quería ver si podríamos ir almorzar junta te tengo una sorpresa-le aviso con una de sus mas lindas sonrisas para que su amiga no se negara

-Claro pero no hay problema con que vaya Sai verdad

-No claro que no-le dijo y en ese momento vio que su jefe salía de la oficina de Karin por lo que se apresuro para alcanzarlo y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo ellos _dos solos_ que bien sonaba eso _pensó_

-Bueno Ino me voy el jefe me espera nos vemos en un rato-se despidió

-Si nos vemos-le contesto

* * *

-Bien Sakura esperémosla en mi oficina necesito que revises bien los documentos si- le dijo

-Claro señor-vio que su jefe estaba rígido y que tenia fruncido el ceño por lo que le dijo- Ya verá que solo es un pequeño error de calculo

-Eso espero bueno entremos- el pelinegro abrió la puerta de su oficina y dejo pasar a Sakura después de todo la caballerosidad ante todo

* * *

_-Tengo un problema-aviso una voz_

_-Y ahora que-contestaron del otro lado del teléfono con tono molesto-Creía que te había dicho que no quería más errores_

_-Lo sé, lo sé pero ya se dieron cuenta que hago_

_-Eres tonta o que no puedes dejar que nos descubran_

_-Si eso también lo sé pero esto de me fue de las manos, mira si no me ayudas todo se vendrá abajo y el único que saldrá perdiendo eres tu así que dime que hago_

_-Vaya nunca pensé que lo vieras de ese modo aunque bueno no queda otra opción más que o resuelvas y si no es pronto por tu bien mas te vale que todo siga igual porque si no tú te hundes conmigo así que o inventas algo a tu noviecito o te atienes a las consecuencias_

_-Pero…-iba a replicar algo pero la llamada había sido cortada ahora tendría que hacerlo sola mas valía encontrar una solución o ella lo pagaría caro pero con tan poco tiempo no podía pensar en nada_

_-Al fin y al cabo voy a tener que actuar_

_-Como si no te gustara_

_-Esa estúpida no lo logro ya ni modo en fin por cierto que sigue_

_-Tú lo sabes bien o quieres que vaya alguien más en tu lugar_

_-Hmp no está bien solo quería saber si habías cambiado de parecer esto será muy sencillo_

_-Eso espero y por favor nada de errores_

_-Bien nos vemos cuando llegue a la empresa hare que se comunique contigo_

_-Eso espero y por favor enséñale a esa mujer como se hace este trabajo_

_-Será un placer_

* * *

Veran espero qe se entienda la ultima parte es una platica entres los spspechosos

no se si se entienda spro y si beuno cualquier duda,comenario,pregunta

ya saben dejen un review muchas gracias x leer

cuiidense muchoo por cierto en unos dias la conti

:DD


	7. Problemas

Primero que nada no es una excusa pero les dare los motivos de mi ausencia...

Pues a falta de animo de excribir por que a princio de año sufri una perdida muy grande, de una persona que yo queria mucho y pues se me vinieron encimas uchoas cosas, cambios, problemas, falta de inspiracion y muchas cosas mas como mi gradfuacion d ela prepa y mi examen para la universidad, etc, etc.

Tambien que me enferme de varicela, me do vertigo y un sin fin de cosas pero les pido miles de dikulpas x q le sprometi q ya tendrian los capitulos y me tarde aproximandamente 9 meses en volver pero al fin gracias a que muchas personas pedian la conti aqu stoy.

Con mucho cariño para ustedes y espero les guste...

* * *

Llevaban al menos 20 minutos esperando a Karin en la oficina de su jefe pero por alguna extraña razón el ambiente se puso muy tenso no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas o era porque su jefe no se había sentado desde que llegaron y en vez de eso daba vueltas de un lado para otro, _demonio_s pensó Sakura .

-Dime Sakura porque vienes tan feliz el día de hoy

La pelirrosa se desconcertó ante su pregunta por que ni siquiera la estaba mirando y había dejado de caminar para prestarle más atención a lo que ocurría al otro lado del gran ventanal y más aún porque estaba más que furioso porque la pelirroja ya se había tardado en aparecer.

-Pues no sé cómo explicárselo señor pero supongo que me levante con buen ánimo el día de hoy

El pelinegro solo la miro por arriba de su hombro aunque no fue la reacción que ella esperaba pero le dio gusto el saber que su jefe le había preguntado acerca de ella ahora estaba más contenta y para demostrarlo sonrió aun mas.

Demonios que iba hacer pensó que él la ayudaría pero no fue así y aparte la había amenazado más tarde arreglaría eso ahorita debía encontrar una solución para que el plan siguiera pero que haría. No tuvo más opción que salir de su oficina y dirigirse hacia la de Sasuke.

-Lamento la tardanza- pensó que le gritaría por llegar tarde pero en vez de eso el pelinegro solo lanzo un bufido y se sentó detrás de su escritorio

-Bien Karin comencemos- el pelinegro quería averiguar que pasaba cuanto antes

-Veras Sasuke en estas tablas están los datos que me pediste tu mismo puedes revisarlos- le dijo la pelirroja

Sasuke los veía cómo eran muchas hojas le paso unas a Sakura estaban en ello cuando Ino los interrumpió

-Señor lo buscan – dijo Ino por el teléfono

-Ahorita estoy ocupado Ino dile que si puede volver después- le contesto

-Es importante señor es el señor Orochimaru- le insistió la rubia

-Hazlo pasar – no le quedo de otra ya que debía atenderlo porque era uno de los socios de la empresa a lo mejor y no era muy importante lo que tenía que decirle y podría continuar con lo que estaba haciendo vio que la pelirrosa se levantaba y tomaba lugar a su lado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la rubia y a Orochimaru pero lo que no espero fue ver a la otra persona a su lado….

-Orochimaru gusto en verte, toma asiento por favor – dijo el pelinegro

-Gracias Sasuke-kun - saludo- supongo que no has olvidado a mi ayudante

-Claro que no – le dijo y volteo a verlo – Kabuto, tanto tiempo

-Igual Sasuke, veo que aún sigues teniendo a tu linda asistente y a tu…- hablo este

-Supongo que no vinieron a hablar de Sakura o de Karin verdad , o si Kabuto – como odiaba el pelinegro a ese tipo siempre fue muy directo con Sakura y sabia lo incomoda que e sentía la chica por eso no dejaba que se acercará mucho a ella y de Karin pues nunca se había visto así que por el momento no tenía problemas

-No Sasuke-kun jeje, venimos a hablar contigo sobre algo que creo que hace falta en la empresa ya que a mi nuca se me informa nada de lo que sucede aquí y creo que a tu prometida le hace falta

-Así y que es – pregunto el pelinegro no le gustaba para nada el curso que estaba tomando esa conversación, y por la cara que puso Sakura ella pensaba lo mismo que el

-Muy fácil como sabrás tengo el 10% de acciones de la empresa pero ya estoy viejo y no puedo abandonar mis otros negocios por eso una persona de mi confianza trabajara aquí para sacar provecho a mis acciones y a la empresa claro está- termino y claro al pelinegro no le gustó nada esa idea

-Ve al grano quieres, Orochimaru- le dijo el pelinegro

-Pues esta persona me representara aquí en la empresa será como un socio mas

-Eso no se puede hacer señor- intervino Sakura

-No estoy hablando contigo muchachita – le contesto de una manera muy grosera pero la única que sonrió aparte de Kabuto fue Karin - es con tu jefe

-Y opino lo mismo que ella no puedes hacer eso no sabemos nada de esta persona como para darle acciones de la empresa de mi familia a cualquiera

-Ese es el problema pues ahora mismo lo solucionamos ve por el Kabuto- le ordeno y el peligris salió de la oficina y le hablo a alguien. Mientras tanto Karin, Sakura y el Sasuke estaban desconcertados pues la situación había dado un giro de 360°

-Me llamaste- anuncio el recién llegado – la cara de Sasuke estaba cent5rada en las tres personas que tenía enfrente y Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero si ellos hubieran estado atentos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor se hubieran dado cuenta que ese tipo solo tenía la vista fija en Karin…- Mucho gusto me llamo Hidan y seré el nuevo socio de la empresa…

_Maldita sea, _esa rata hizo lo que se le vino en gana pero encontraría la manera de evitarlo no se podría salir con la suya así como así.

* * *

-Vaya como extrañe esto- dijo mientras la tomaba por la espalda

-Que diablos haces aquí – dijo molesta mientras se daba vuelta para ver a esa persona a la cara

-Me encanta que te enojes te pones mas….

-Pero que te pasa

* * *

, estás loco alguien nos puede ver

- Ya cálmate Karin nadie entrara mejor porque hay que aprovechar esta cómoda oficina que tienes- dijo y mientras la besaba la tomo de las piernas y la subió al escritorio

-Te extrañe- menciono la pelirroja entre el beso- Hidan…

* * *

Los dos seguían en la oficina ninguno sabía que decir el pelinegro estaba que no lo podía creer y ella estaba igual o peor que el por que no sabía cómo ayudarlo…el teléfono sonó y sakura prefirió contestar

-Que pasa Ino

-Sakura ya llego Sai ya podemos ir a almorzar – había olvidado por completo que tenia algo pendiente que iba a hacer ahora

-No sé si pueda salir ahora Ino pero…- no termino por que su jefe la interrumpió

-No te preocupes Sakura tú has lo que tengas que hacer yo tengo que ir con Naruto así que puedes irte

-Está bien Ino enseguida salgo – no esta tan convencida de ir porque no quería dejar solo a su jefe – me retiro señor

-Muy bien Sakura ahora si dime cual es esa sorpresa que tienes – pregunto Ino con la curiosidad a flor de piel mientras Sai seguía en lo suyo conducir

-Deja que lleguemos y ahí te lo diré vale

- Ok ok , no insisto mas pero animo Saku porque esa cara, olvida el trabajo un momento quieres – le dijo la rubia

-Esta bien Ino llegamos- y así los tres se bajaron y se adentraron en el restaurant

-Y bien- insistió la rubia – ya llegamos y no veo nada

-Desesperada mujer –le contesto la pelirrosa y pudo ver como la persona que estaban esperando se acercaba poco a poco a ellos

-Sakura no estoy para bromas sabes- le dijo

-Tú nunca estas para bromas señorita amargada – dijo el recién llegado

- Pero que- la rubia se dio vuelta y al igual que Sakura cuando lo vio se lanzo a abrasarlo- no lo puedo creer es tan genial que estés aquí Gaara

-Muchas gracias pero me estas asfixiando Ino- le dijo el pelirrojo

-Jejeje perdón o casi lo olvido él es Sai mi novio- los presento

-Un gusto Sabaku no Gaara – lo saludo y los tres tomaron asiento ante la mirada divertida de Sakura

-Tenemos tanto que contarte y preguntarte por cierto tu hermana no vino- cuestiono la rubia

-No me acoses tan rápido quieres, y mi hermana ya sabes nada más se despertó y salió a buscar al vago de su novio

-Oye no le digas así a Shikamaru es un buen chico – contesto la pelirrosa

-Eso no le quita lo vago o si – bromeo el pelirrojo

-Si lo que digas pero dejemos eso de lado tengo hambre- dijo la rubia

-Está bien- dijo la pelirrosa. Una vez que el mesero tomo su orden y reanudaron la charla de acoso a Gaara vieron que alguien más entraba en el lugar

-Naruto – dijo el pelirrojo, el nombrado volteo y al igual que las otras dos su cara de sorpresa fue grande

-Gaara eres tu, dios cuanto tiempo hombre

-Ya ves amigo lo mismo digo, ni una llamada, o mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío –saludo y estrecho su mano– Uchiha Sasuke

-Sabaku no Gaara, vaya así que usted es su jefe no – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si es el -contexto Sakura al ver que Naruto no los había presentado como es debido- siéntense

El pelinegro iba a negarse pues ellos nos estaban invitados y era el almuerzo de sus empleados el no podía sentarse ahí, aparte quería hablar con el rubio pero como siempre su amigo se le adelanto.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, vamos Sasuke siéntate, no le quedo mas remedio al pelinegro que tomar asiento

-Y bien Gaara, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?,¿ en dónde te estás quedando?,¿ que has hecho?, dime hombre vamos- todos se le quedaron viendo al rubio que no había respirado al hacer tantas preguntas

-Respira- bromeo el pelirrojo- y tu tampoco me acoses tan temprano sin duda y los extrañaba m no pensé que ustedes tres me fueran a interrogar tanto

-Cálmate si que no eres tan importante – le contesto el rubio

-Entonces por que el interrogatorio – le acuso – haber déjame hablar pues creo que aun es por tiempo indefinido lo que me voy a quedar aquí y me estoy quedando en casa de Sakura – hubo 3 pares de ojos que lo vieron con sorpresa, uno más que volteo la cara porque no podía ver a la persona que tenía a su izquierda (ósea Sasuke),y uno más que volteo a ver a la nombrada- y pues no he hecho mucho en mis vacaciones solo descansar, estas satisfecho con mis respuestas Naruto

-Y dime Gaara- hablo la rubia- ¿tienes novia?- pregunto a lo que el la vio sorprendido por la pregunta

-Pues no – contesto mientras tomaba su café- por eso regrese deje un asunto pendiente antes de irme- termino de decir y vio de reojo a Sakura

La hora de las preguntas termino cuando se decidieron a comer Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por que su jefe estaba ahí y también por lo último que había dicho Gaara. Así transcurrió todo con pequeñas charlas por parte de los dos rubios terminaron de desayunar y el pelinegro se puso de pie

-Es hora de irnos Naruto tenemos algo que hacer – dijo

-O si espérame – se puso también de pie- bien chicos nos vamos espero que en otra ocasión podamos platicar pero ahora tengo un asunto jeje, nos vemos – se despidió

-Hasta luego Uchiha-san un gusto conocerlo y haber si deja descansar más seguido a Sakura últimamente está muy preocupada – menciono y capto la atención del pelinegro

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias hasta luego Sabaku- le contesto de la misma manera que el pelirrojo – con permiso

La pelirrosa se sorprendió por lo que dijo el pelirrojo así que solo volteo a ver a su jefe que esquivo su mirada y solo veía al pelirrojo, reacciono cuando vio que su jefe y su amigo salían del lugar

-Ahora sé porque Sakura-chan estaba tan feliz- comento le rubio

-Si ya vi porque-contesto secamente el pelinegro

-O vamos teme no seas margado deja que ella disfrute a lo mejor y ella también se nos anda casando este año al igual que tu

El pelinegro solo lo miro y siguió con su camino, casarse eso significaba que entre esos dos había algo, ahora se daba cuenta que no conocía muchas cosas de la pelirrosa , vaya que pequeño era el mundo él y la pelirrosa tenían muchas cosas en común quien lo diría. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, había quedado en buscar junto al rubio a ese hombre y de una vez saber que paso ese día en el supuesto accidente del rubio, o si ahora no solo era un problema ya eran tres que él debía arreglar , y su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno ahora veía solo una consecuencia de su decisión de casarse sin duda ya no le parecía una salida sino un problema y los problemas para el son dolores de cabeza. Vaya que el destino era impredecible.

Después de tantos años lo volvía a ver igual que entonces , igual en ese sitio de malvivientes…

-Hola Suigetsu…

_O si, la vida da sorpresas… pero muchas son para bien, otras no alteran la vida y otras son para mal… o si su vida era un infierno…._

* * *

_preguntas, dudas, comentarios..._

_perdonen pero ahora si van a tener las contis seguidas_

_gracias a todos por q han seguido la historia en verdad muchas gracias cudiense mucho y nos estamos leyendo vale _

_bay bay_


End file.
